


you dropped something

by cockumentary, watermelon_wolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Hipster Jean Kirstein, JeanMarco Week, Kinky, M/M, No Homo, Pastel Marco, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Beanie Thursday, Sexual Content, So Homo, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, additional art, beauty and grace - Freeform, oneshot of yes, so majesty, very wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockumentary/pseuds/cockumentary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelon_wolf/pseuds/watermelon_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my lovechild with The Great Master Dong.<br/>aka cockumentary.<br/>Read at your own expense. </p><p>IF YOU REALLY WANT TO READ THIS. It is satire of the jeanmarco fandom.<br/>It's about Marco eating Jean's beanie.<br/>Be warned: sudden porn chapter 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first goddamn chapter in this monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991680) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



> I made the arts just because the fic is so bad I had to compensate in some way for the terribleness  
> -WW

Once upon a time, a boy named Jean walked down a slippery sidewalk in the rain.

He was a clumsy fucker who liked wearing his beanies incredibly loose on his head.

Suddenly, his red beanie slipped off his head and onto the soaking wet pavement. It nearly missed a puddle full of oil, spit, and a hobo's cum.

Marco, Jean's secret mistress, picked the beanie up off the wet walk.

Then he ate it. Marco unceremoniously stuffed the maroon-colored beanie into his mouth and chewed the whole damn thing up and swallowed. Quite the shame, because it was Jean's favorite one in the whole entire world. It was to him what Mikasa's scarf was to her.

The next few weeks would be hell for Jean Kirschtein unless he found a way to end his boyfriend's sudden desire to chew on and digest the hats. Read on to find out what really did happen.

"Jean, I _neeeeed_ another one of those beanies!" Marco whined, eying his boyfriend from across the room with a pout on those plump, chapstick-coated lips. There was a little lint on the corner of his mouth, most likely because of the two beanies he'd chowed down on earlier that morning. One purple, one red, and it's a shame they had to go so quickly. Jean was pissed.

"This sick beanie fetish you have needs to stop, okay?" Jean growled, his hands coming to rest on his hips that were busy being hugged by those skin-tight jeans he wore. Marco sure had a good time checking his teensy tiny waist out, along with his pert little ass, but he wasn't going to let Jean know or catch him in the act.

"It's not funny anymore. That day I dropped my beanie in the rain, I wasn't expecting you to latch onto me and have me spend ten bucks per beanie to feed you every time. You've turned into a monster."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you!" Marco apologized, tears brimming in the corners of his innocent (but not so innocent) brown doe eyes.

They fought for a bit, and somehow it ended up in the bedroom.

You know where this is going without even having to look at the next chapter, but read it anyway.

 


	2. They fricked. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fricked.
> 
> -WW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murr Christmas

They fricked.


	3. GET REKT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sike. The story ain't over, friends.  
> PORN pORN poRN addition by asskissing aka cockumentary
> 
> added beanie eating because i can  
> so you can bleach your brain maybe  
> oh god the porn  
> -WW

His mouth is taped shut.

Jean has him _precisely_ where he wants him, which is right on his lap where he rightfully belongs - where any good, obedient whore would belong. There is nothing more he can possibly do, other than squirm while his tight little hole is scissored open. Cheeks and ears so flushed and pink, all he can do was beg and beg for mercy through the soft little hums the tape allows him to elicit. Rough hands snake their around that taut body, restraining him. Jean can feel his heart pounding like a motherfucker, like a damn hummingbird trapped in his ribcage just begging to be freed for dear life.

"So puckered and pink... so pretty, just for me," the blond lets out a ragged breath. A certain roughness has suddenly found its way into Jean for whatever reason, but his Marco loves him all the same if not more. "So ready for my cock."

 _His_ Marco, and his only.

"I'm gonna make you wait for it. Know why?" Jean whispers into the shell of his darling's ear with a telltale shit-eating sneer plastered to his face, but said question is almost in rhetoric. Marco damn well knows why, because he's a good slut. Jean's slut.

Marco stifles a faint "mrhmm" and begins to palm at the throbbing cock which is practically fucking pulsating at his entrance. He is so ready - _so_ fucking ready for it. Ready to be wrecked. Ready to be fucked into oblivion. But Jean has to be a bastard, per usual.

"You haven't sucked my cock yet. On your fucking knees, _now_. Don't make me wait."

How fucking hypocritical, to speak about waiting in such a manner. Prolonging things. Making them so unbearable it's damn near impossible to focus on anything else but the touching, the shallow breaths, the grabbing and grinding, and just ultimately _Jean_. It's all Jean, and he has everything under his thumb. Right now, he is the most powerful man in the world.

With one swift movement, the duct tape is ripped from Marco's delicate little mouth. His lips are plump and pink and perfect and maybe even a tadbit bruised from the kissing excursion they'd embarked on earlier. Nonetheless, they are just the way they're meant to be. The way Jean wants them to be.

Without another single word having to be exchanged between the two, Marco is on the floor, ass pert as ever and lips just waiting and fucking _begging_ to suck Jean off. He kisses ever so delicately up along the shaft, tongue teasingly tracing over one of the veins on the underside, making his way up to the overly sensitive head. Getting vengeance certainly wouldn't be easy, but teasing that slit like the minx he was would be a surefire way to get Jean moaning for it like a desperate little slut himself.

After all, good work _does_ get rewarded. That's how it works around here, at least.

Lapping up the dripping pre-cum with his skilled tongue, Marco enticingly begins his ritual. He circles the head a few times and then makes his way back up to the slit from which even more of the clear, bittersweet liquid is trickling its way out of. Jean tenses up, and Marco knows at that very moment that for once, he ha _s Jean_ where he wants him. The bastard bucks his hips upward, smearing those lips in his essence and making the sight and act all the more lewd. But Marco allows him to continue.

Even when Jean's cock is shoved down his throat, he still refuses to protest. Because he is a good whore. Only for Jean.

He'd be a complete and utter fucking mess, balls hitting his chin and cum trickling from one of the corners of his mouth in such an obscene way, but he wouldn't care. He'd feel accomplished, because he is a service to Jean. He makes Jean happy. And if fucking the living daylights out of his mouth before absolutely wrecking his tight asshole is what Jean wants to do, then hell, Marco will damn well go with it.

After all, he is a good whore. Good whores scream and beg for it no matter who may be around. They _plead_ for it.

It all ends with Marco clinging to his Jean for dear life. He's barely able to walk let alone speak, but it doesn't even matter anymore. Nothing does. And then there comes a certain realization.

_Marco is Jean's, and Jean is Marco's._

 

 

0

**Author's Note:**

> *insert kawaii face here* omg guys i din't think this fic wood get so poplur, for evry kudos yu leave i cum into a jar labeled jeanmarco


End file.
